


Red in the Face

by omowrites (redhoodwritesjt), redhoodwritesjt



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: BAMF Lance (Voltron), Black Paladin - Freeform, Erections, Gay Keith (Voltron), Hurt Keith (Voltron), Keith (Voltron) Angst, Keith (Voltron) is Bad at Feelings, Keith (Voltron) is a Mess, Keith need a hug, Keith omo, Keith pees his pants, Keith/Lance (Voltron) Angst, Kissing, Lance (Voltron) is a Mess, M/M, Oblivious Lance (Voltron), Omorashi, Pining, Protective Shiro (Voltron), Red Paladin - Freeform, Secret Relationship, Space Dad Shiro (Voltron), blue paladin, galra - Freeform, i guess sorta, klance, non-sexual omorashi, shiro is a good big brother, slight nsfw, sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25635310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/omowrites, https://archiveofourown.org/users/redhoodwritesjt/pseuds/redhoodwritesjt
Summary: Keith has a secret relationship with an idiot who doesn’t seem to know what “secret” means.Or the one where Keith and Lance get partnered up together on a mission and certainthingsget in the way.
Relationships: Keith & Shiro (Voltron), Keith/Lance (Voltron)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81
Collections: Klance





	Red in the Face

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much to the betas who helped me write this! Your help was amazing and I couldn’t of done it without you :)

Keith’s eyes snapped open. A scratchy groan escaped him as he realized his hands and legs were bound, limiting his range of motion. He shifted around, trying to get comfortable on the cold, hard metal of the chair. 

“Keith?” 

Keith’s head jolted up toward the source of the noise, his eyes landing on the last person he wanted to see: Lance. 

Without waiting for a response, the other boy continued. “You okay?”

Keith chewed on his lip and gave a small nod. 

“Fine,” he replied shortly, voice clipped. 

“Sheesh, I was just asking. No need to get all dark and moody on me,” Lance shot back. 

Keith lifted his hips up off of the chair with a disgruntled huff as he fought to get out of the restraints. 

“Where are we?” he asked, his voice trembling a bit. 

“In Galra custody.” 

“I know that, dumbass,” Keith snapped. “Where are we in the base?”

“Oh...” Lance let out a small snort. “Not sure.” 

“ _ What? _ ” Keith demanded, glowering as he received a look of amusement from Lance. 

The Blue Paladin just shrugged.

“Don’t get your panties in a twist. Shiro should be here any minute now,” he replied nonchalantly. 

Keith opened his mouth, lips parting slightly before he closed them with a soft, defeated sigh. 

“Wonderful,” he grumbled, unable to hide the sarcasm that laced his words. 

Keith had been fine at the start of the mission. If possible, he’d even been in a good mood. Not that he hated Lance (quite the opposite in fact), but the love and relationship thing was still new to Keith. It irritated him; being partnered with Lance always threw him off of his game due to certain...  _ distractions.  _ He’d thought he would get out of partnering with Lance.

He’d been wrong.

_ Of course  _ Shiro had decided it would be best if they went together. Keith wondered if he’d done it on purpose. He figured the Black Paladin probably had, given that it was Shiro, and he seemed to know  _ everything _ . 

Now, every time he and Lance did anything (bickered, talked, teased, etc.) Shiro gave him a weird look. Like he knew something. And it was starting to drive Keith crazy. 

Here he was, some three hours later, dying to piss and tied to a chair because of the idiotic boy next to him. 

It was all his fault he’d gotten knocked out, anyway. Keith had been too busy, too  _ distracted _ , listening to Lance ramble on about some stupid concept that he found rather annoying (and Keith stubbornly ignored the tiny voice in his head that suggested it could also possibly be adorable).

Then out of nowhere, the dummy had swung his bayard around (solidly connecting with his head) and managed to knock his  _ own teammate _ out cold. Keith wondered if Lance had even got whoever he had been trying to shoot at. 

Now, waking up with a pounding headache and a bladder that was ready to burst, he was one hundred percent stuck on the fact that this was  _ all _ Lance’s fault. 

Keith’s head jolted upward, snapping him out of his thoughts as he heard footsteps nearing them. He felt a glimmer of relief as Shiro appeared in the doorway. 

“Where’s the guard?” Shiro asked, walking toward them and glancing around. 

“Dunno... I think they skipped their turn. Haven’t been here the entire time,” Lance replied lightly. 

“Can you just get these fucking things off of me?” Keith demanded anxiously, going rigid in his seat. 

Shiro moved to free Keith, his hands working to cut the straps.

“Why’re you so tense?” he asked, laying his hand on Keith’s thigh when he’d finished. 

Keith’s leg shook under Shiro’s touch and he held back a soft moan as he bolted to his feet, pulling away from the brotherly paladin. 

“Let’s just go,” he grumbled, ignoring the question and concerned look he got. 

Once Shiro had turned his back to untie Lance, Keith quickly pressed a hand between his legs with a scowl. 

He hated that it had gotten so bad, but he was still putting all the blame on Lance. If he hadn’t been knocked out, he would have at least felt it happening. But  _ noooo _ , he’d been knocked out by his own teammate and had therefore woken up to the painful feeling in his lower abdomen. 

Keith growled, jerking his hand from his crotch as Shiro finished and Lance stood up with a loud (extremely obnoxious) yawn and stretch. 

Lance strutted over toward him and grabbed his hand—as if he hadn’t just knocked him out—and pulled him after Shiro.

“F-fuck!” Keith yelped, pulling his hand away and stopping in his tracks, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. 

“Oh... sorry,” Lance muttered. He didn’t look sorry. 

“I’ve already told you a million times, don’t fucking touch me,” Keith snapped, walking tensely beside Lance.

As a ground rule, he’d told Lance they weren’t telling anyone. That included no intimate actions during missions, and for Keith, that included holding hands. However, Lance always seemed to forget and it was like Keith had become a broken record he had to repeat the same thing so much. 

They hadn’t been walking more than five minutes before Lance was uncomfortably close to him, his hand brushing against Keith’s every time he took a step. 

Keith couldn’t focus on that right now. All he could focus on was trying not to fucking  _ soak _ himself right this very minute. 

Keith’s eyes widened when he felt Lance’s hand latch onto his again. Panic set in. 

“Let go, Lance. Now,” he squeaked, feeling pee soak the front of his crotch.

He shoved his hand back between his legs before he could think about what he was doing. 

He heard an awkward choking sound coming from Lance and froze, staring down at his hand between his legs. His face flushed red. Lance’s hand was still holding onto his and was pressed right between his legs and  _ oh god _ ... he could probably feel the wetness. 

Panicking, he pulled his hand away from his crotch, but that only caused another leak to escape. Crossing his legs and shoving Lance away, his hand finally slipped free of the other boy’s.

He’d stopped walking, both hands shoved in his crotch as he tried to regain control. 

“Are you going to piss yourself? Because if—“ Lance broke off, spinning around as alarms started sounding throughout the place and the sound of Galra footsteps came from behind them.

“We’ve got company!” Shiro yelled.

The Blue Paladin quickly pulled out his bayard, shooting at two oncoming sentries with a dramatic battle cry. He managed to hit both of his targets, despite his gaze flickering between Keith and the attack (but mainly the latter).

“Move!” Lance shouted to the other two, continuing to fend off the swarms of sentries. 

Keith was the only one not fighting back, nor was he making an attempt to flee. Instead, he was standing stock still, both hands jammed between his legs.

“For god’s sake, Keith!” Shiro exclaimed and then Keith felt strong hands picking him up and throwing him over a shoulder.

“Stop!” he gasped out in panic, his voice shaking. 

“Stop moving like that or I’m going to drop you,” Shiro demanded, moving away from the Galra sentries.

Keith instantly froze as he felt warmth starting to cascade down his legs in his undersuit. His heart pounded in horror.

“S-Shiro, down. Put me down,” he pleaded frantically, wiggling to try and get free so he wouldn’t pee all over him. The sweat proof material and armor could only do so much good.

“Keith...” Shiro warned, his grip tightening on the younger teen and he gritted his teeth.

“Fuck, Shiro…” Keith groaned, pressing his face into the male’s neck as pee saturated his undersuit and made its way through the armor, spreading across Shiro’s shoulder. 

He swallowed thickly, self-hatred filling him despite knowing that Shiro wouldn’t think any differently of him. But still…

A tiny voice inside of him said the other would care, would think he was disgusting, would think he was gross—

_ Zip _ .

A laser gun hit just to the right of the two, barely missing them and jerking Keith out of his thoughts. 

A small, hitched breath escaped him and he pressed his face into the crook of Shiro’s neck, not looking up until they’d entered the Black Lion.

Keith squirmed out of Shiro’s hold, dropping to the ground and stumbling on shaky legs. His wet pants clung to him, the now-cold fabric itching and chafing his legs. 

“Did you… j-just tinkle on Shiro?” Lance asked, barely managing to get it out through fits of laughter. 

Keith clenched his hands into fists and stared down at his feet, his lip trembling violently. He blinked, swallowing hard as he shook his head in denial. 

Shiro frowned, crossing his arms as he turned toward Keith.

“Don’t lie, Keith. You obviously  _ did _ pee on me, buddy. My whole shoulder is wet.” 

Keith’s fists tightened, turning his knuckles white and his fingernails dug painfully into his palm. 

“It’s all Lance’s fault! H-He’s the idiot who fucking knocked me out!” he shouted angrily, his voice breaking halfway through. 

“ _ My _ fault?” Lance demanded defensively. “You were the one daydreaming and not paying any attention, Mullet!” 

“I wasn’t daydreaming,” Keith growled, shoulders shaking.

“Then what  _ were _ you—” 

“Keith?” Shiro interrupted, concern evident in his voice as his eyes studied the shaking,  _ crying  _ paladin.

Keith’s face was streaked with tears and his breathing had worked itself up toward a panicked, labored gasping.

“S-Stop,” Keith rasped, shaking his head as he continued to stubbornly stare at the ground. “Just leave me alone.” 

“Keith, I-I…” Lance started, at a loss of words for once in his life, but at least his voice sounded apologetic.

“Lance, just fucking stop trying to…” Keith trailed off, stiffening as he felt arms around him. 

“I’m sorry, okay? Just calm down… breathe.” 

_ Oh fuck, it’s Lance’s voice. He’s hugging me, he’s pressed up against me, he’s touching me, in front of Shiro... _

Keith’s heart sped up for an entirely different reason this time, his cheeks flushing a deep red. However, he relaxed into the touch despite the heat rising on his face. It  _ was _ comforting to feel Lance’s arms around him, embracing him. 

Keith tensed back up when he heard Shiro clear his throat. He instantly shoved himself away from Lance, his face turning an even brighter red, if that was possible, as his eyes flickered up to the older paladin. 

Lance was smirking at him, a light blush dusting his cheeks and giving Keith a look as if to say,  _ “Oh… you haven’t told him yet.”  _

“What’s wrong,  _ pretty boy _ ?” he teased, taking a step closer. 

Keith shifted, once more glancing at Shiro and receiving a knowing look, in turn, before the Black Paladin turned heel and walked to the front of the ship without another word.

Lance took another step toward him and Keith, with his head still tilted down and his eyes locked on the floor, squeaked (actually  _ squeaked _ ) when Lance wrapped his arms around him from the front and lifted him off the floor.

Lance grinned at him.

“Chill… I’m just carrying you since you’re Chihuahua-sized, Mullet.” 

Keith stared back at him, completely flustered and red-faced, trying to squirm away. His legs were positioned just outside of Lance’s hips so that he was completely straddling the boy.

“Down. Fucking put me  _ down _ !” he demanded frantically, pushing usesly against Lance’s chest. 

A soft moan escaped his lips and he pressed a hand to his mouth, completely horrified. Having his crotch pressed up against Lance’s was turning him on. He could practically feel the other boy’s member through his pants with his own growing erection. 

Lance gave him a bewildered look before a dark blush crept up his cheeks and his eyes darted downwards.

“Getting a little hot and bothered there, Red?” Lance asked with a small smirk.

Keith just stared back at Lance like a deer in the headlights. “I-I uh… I…”

Lance leaned forward and kissed him, his hand finding its way into the smaller boy’s hair as he leaned into the kiss.

Keith tensed, completely taken by surprise before he kissed Lance back, simultaneously grinding his crotch into the other boy’s. 

Lance let out a low moan against Keith’s lips, finally breaking the kiss to catch his breath.

“F-fuck…” 

Lance stumbled as they hit a wave of turbulence, falling backward onto a storage bin. He pulled Keith close, kissing his neck before pulling away. 

“Take your pants off,” he whispered breathlessly, his hot breath tickling Keith’s sensitive skin. 

Keith's eyes darted up toward the other’s blue ones.

“W-what?” he spluttered. 

“I just mean… they’re wet,” Lance pointed out, his face quickly flushing. 

“Um… yeah, I know. I can feel it,” Keith mumbled, heat spreading across his cheeks. 

Lance stared back at him awkwardly for a moment before shaking his head.

“You know that’s not what I meant,” he finally admitted. 

“Yeah, I know,” Keith mumbled, pressing up into another kiss, growing impatient. “Not in front of Shiro though.” 

“Ahh… come on,” Lance muttered under his breath. “He won’t notice a thing.” He rolled his eyes as he playfully moving his hand down to the inside of the other boy’s thigh.

“L-Lance…” Keith whined softly, squirming away from him.

Someone— _ Shiro _ —coughed, clearing their throat.

Keith forcefully shoved Lance away, scrambling off of him and pointedly not looking at Shiro. He was blushing and trying to hide his erection as he hurried to the other side of the ship.

Shiro rolled his eyes at a flustered Lance, walking over to Keith, who tensed as Shiro sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around himself and shifted uncomfortably. 

“I’m not mad at you, bud. I’ve known for a long time,” Shiro said quietly, tilting Keith’s chin up to make eye-contact.

Keith’s cheeks flushed a dark red and he looked away. 

“Y-You knew?” he whispered, completely mortified.

“Of course I did, buddy. You’re like my little brother, it wasn’t that hard to tell you two had become a  _ thing. _ ” 

“O-oh…” 

“And you argue like a married couple,” Shiro added with a chuckle.

“Do  _ not, _ ” Keith replied stubbornly, shaking his head. 

“Whatever you say, kiddo,” Shiro said, rolling his eyes once more. “Just wait until we’re back home to have that make out session, please.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments and kudos, I really appreciate both! It could be a one word comment or 1k (I know that’s a lot, but I actually saw someone post that they do that. They’re the best person in the entire world!) comment and you’d make my day all the same :) Thank you all for reading. 
> 
> P.S. If you couldn’t tell (which was the hope and thanks to my amazing betas) I’ve never actually watched Voltron, I only got drawn into the art and fanfiction. So please, let me know how I did!


End file.
